


As... Astraphobia?

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, Multi, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A deep rumble ran through the air and two minutes later a flash of light lit up the room. Peter stared at the now dark room, his hand moving to Chris' t-shirt and curled around it, the man taking deep breathes as he tried not to show the fear he was feeling. Ever since he was little, Peter has always had an irrational fear of lightning and he still didn't understand why. The first time Chris had found out, the other had been nineteen and he had curled up in bed with Peter, teasing him lightly and getting him through the night. Now Stiles would find out and Peter would seem weak, stupid even."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As... Astraphobia?

**Author's Note:**

> There's thunder and lightning and the idea just came to me.  
> This is just another dumb one.

A deep rumble ran through the air and two minutes later a flash of light lit up the room. Peter stared at the now dark room, his hand moving to Chris' t-shirt and curled around it, the man taking deep breathes as he tried not to show the fear he was feeling. Ever since he was little, Peter has always had an irrational fear of lightning and he still didn't understand why. The first time Chris had found out, the other had been nineteen and he had curled up in bed with Peter, teasing him lightly and getting him through the night. Now Stiles would find out and Peter would seem weak, stupid even. "I can't sleep," he heard the boy mumble, shifting next to Chris and putting a hand over Peter's clenched fist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Peter whispered into the darkness, feeling Chris move before a hand was running through his hair and he closed his eyes, leaning into it. "Just can't sleep either." A small kiss was pressed to his forehead and Peter moved onto his side, pressing closer to Chris and hiding his face in the mans chest.

"Peter... are you scared of lightning?" Stiles asked softly, the wolf just borrowing further into Chris' chest and shrugging. "Oh, Peter, that's not unusual! It's called As... Astraphobia? I'm pretty sure it's that. My, um, my mom used to be the same. She hated thunder and lightning and I used to sleep in my parents bed when a storm was close and dad used to read us a story until we fell asleep." It wasn't common for Stiles to open up about his mom, he used to avoid the subject and Peter turned his hand around, holding onto Stiles and kissed the back of it. "Do you want to do that?"

"I'll read," Chris told them, deciding that that could be a good method to calm Peter down before he leant over Peter and grabbed the Deathly Hallows, opening it where Peter had left the bookmark in before settling back between his lovers after Stiles turned the bedside light on. Peter curled close again. "Close your eyes and try to sleep," Chris mumbled into Peter's hair as he pressed a light kiss to it before he started to read, the wolf feeling his body relax.

When another rumble growled through the room, Peter squeezed his eyes shut tight and tightened his hold on Stiles hand, not calming down until he felt a pair of soft lips on his and he pressed back against them, his hearing zoning in on Chris' deep voice as he let his mind take comfort in the warm press of lips. Stiles hand let his and curled in his hair and Peter sighed into his mouth, pulling back and smiling when Stiles pressed kisses over every inch of Peters face, the wolf letting out a small laugh. "Thank you," he whispered, not wanting to disturb Chris' reading before Stiles moved back to lie down.

It took the wolf another half an hour to get to sleep, his ear up against Chris' chest as he took comfort in the vibrations of his voice and the steady thump of his heartbeat. It was the first time Stiles had ever calmed the wolf down and he now realised that the boy could manage it; maybe he should give him a little more credit for it all.

"Has he always been scared of lightning?" Stiles asked as he took the book from Chris and saved the page, placing it on the bedside table before turning the lamp off.

"For as long as I've known him, he has." Chris ran his fingers lightly through Peter's hair, looking down at the wolf and smiling softly. "He thinks it makes him weak, but it just makes him human. We all have fears, Stiles."

"What's yours?" The honey eyed boy looked up at his eldest lover and rolled his eyes when the man shrugged back. "Come on, you said everybody has their fears."

"Doesn't mean everybody is ready to admit them... or even know them. What's even the difference between a fear and a strong dislike?"

"One makes you cringe and the other makes your heart beat too fast," Stiles mumbled, pressing his hand over the free part of Chris' chest. "Well, as soon as you know your fears, I'll be here to do that thing... I don't even know what the end of my sentence was going to be."

"Go to sleep, Stiles," Chris said fondly, pressing a feather light kiss to Stiles head. "We can talk about it in the morning."

"Liar," Stiles accussed but let sleep take him anyway, leaving Chris to be the last one awake in the dark room. Chris had lied, sure, but it wasn't like he needed to let Stiles know that his fears lay with what could happen to his family; Allison, Peter and Stiles. If any of them got hurt, Chris wasn't sure what he would do. The man shook his head at the thoughts, focusing on the sleeping bodies beside him before closing his eyes and letting sleep drag him in. Fears didn't matter when they were all happy and relaxed for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore. It's 03:54, I probably should wait and edit this in the morning but I won't.  
> Sorry this is turning a bit... meh.  
> Thank you if you're still with me after all this time and reading all the updates. I love you lots and the comments and kudos make me feel very good.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
